


Permanent Markings

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk had many permanent markings on his skin, none of them as permanent as the mark that Leonard McCoy left on his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Markings

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my latest work :) I don't know if anyone who reads this will have read The Parenthood Collection, but I deleted it. I couldn't find any inspiration to finish it and I didn't want to just leave it like that, because I felt the plot could be, and it was short. I apologize for anyone who saw it and was looking forward to another chapter. You can enjoy this fic though :) 
> 
> PS: I do not own any of the characters  
> PPS: This story is based off of a fic I found on tumblr, here is the url to that: http://slashsailing.tumblr.com/post/74596539020/jim-gets-his-first-tattoo-on-the-eve-of-his

James T. Kirk was always a rebellious child, even before he drove his step-dads car off a cliff. 

So it was no suprise to his mother when he got a tattoo at the age of 17. It was of a red car, the same one that almost took his life all those years ago. His first tattoo he actually got 2 years before, the number 2233. It was the stardate of his father's death, and of his birth. It was tattooed on his back, the shoulder blade on the left side of his body. He never showed it to his mother, she still to this day didn't know. George Kirk had been her epic love, and the memory of his voice saying those precious three words over a comm before he was blown up, well, it still hurt. Like a bitch. So he spared his mother the pain, and kept it a secret. That was his plan with the car, but he was careless. It was on his right hip, and while reaching up to retrieve something for his Winona, his shirt rode up, reavealing the top of the tattoo. "What the hell is that James? Don't tell me you got something as ridiculous as a car tattooed on you!" Winona had said, attempting to smother a laugh with her hand. Jim had rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about being drunk and so on and so forth, and since his mother never saw the rest of the tattoo, she never made the connection.

~-~

He doesn't get another tattoo for a while. Not until Kahn. Not until the only person who he had that was ever actually a father to him died. Christopher Pike, died in 2259 during a revenge attack by Khan Noonien Singh. Jim took his depressed self to a tattoo parlor after the funeral and got the verse "The righteous perish, and no one ponders it in his heart" with the stardate 2259 on his back. Another mark to add to his already imperfect body. He finds comfort in Bones, the one that has been there for him in the beginning, who brought him onto the Enterprise knowing the risks. Bones had never left. Never died. Never launched him off a ship. Never lost hope in him. 

Always trusted him. Always.

~-~

When he opened his eyes, he simply couldn't comprehend what happened. He was dead, he knew he was, he remembered dying. So why was he alive? 

Bones. Bones saved him. Again. 

"You're not out of the woods yet, kid. Still got a little ways to go." Bones had told him when he drove him home from the hospital. "I plan on being there the whole damn time, hope you have a comfy couch," He continued, "Or I'm kicking you off the bed." Jim smiled. "I don't have a couch." Upon looking at Bones' astonished face he shrugged. "I don't have a dorm to stay in, and its not like I'm home ever. I've got a floor though." 

"Christ kid."

No one ended up sleeping on the floor that night, or any other night, and no one questioned anything when Bones silently climbed into bed next to Jim. A fair distance away mind you, he was raised right. Jim fell asleep with a smile on his face.

He woke up with a gasp. "Jim? You okay?" Bones' voice called from the other side of the floor. "Y-yea. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." 

No one questioned anything when Bones moved just a  _little_ closer to Jim that night. 

~-~

_A few months later..._

_  
_Bones ended up never leaving. They went from best friends to boyfriends, and didn't even know it. They would always go out to dinner, and bickered like an old married couple. Bones had moved closer and closer to Jim each night until they were practically spooning, and often woke up with entertwined hands or various other limbs thrown over each other. If Jim woke up before Bones he would run his fingers through Bones' hair, whispering sweet nothings into the silence of their room.

They bought a couch together for fucks sake. 

Bones had been making them breakfast when it hit him. He was dating Jim Kirk. There was no other way to describe it. They were in a relationship. Jim hadn't brought home any girls in God knows how long, and they had bought a couch together!  _A couch._

"Bones? You okay? You just burned the bacon." Jim asked, a hand on Leo's bicep.

"Shit. Sorry darlin'. I'm fine, just thinking." Jim nodded, but Bones could tell that excuse wouldn't hold him off for long. "Hey, what do you say about dinner tonight?" Bones called to Jim's retreating figure. "Sounds good Bones! Pick the place. I'll be in the shower." Jim yelled back. Bones grumbled about Jim being an ungrateful brat, asking for breakfast and not even eating anything. "Fry up some more bacon, will ya Bonesy?" Jim said, head poking around the corner, shooting him a wink before going back towards the bathroom. Bones rolled his eyes and went to the fridge for more bacon. Who was he to deny his boyfriend anything?

~-~

Jim was getting the keys out of his pocket when Bones cleared his throat. 

"Jim, have you noticed that we are practically dating? I mean, the way we sleep and wake up, and me making you breakfast all the time, and I haven't been to my house for any reason except for clothes, which are now all in your closet by the way, and we bought a couch together for fucks sake." Bones rambled, stopped by the grin on Jim's face. "I was wondering when if it was just me that was catching on, I've been thinking that for a few weeks now." Jim said. "And when were you going to tell me?!" Jim shrugged. "When you caught on I guess, which you just did, so, hey Bones! You're my boyfriend!" Jim laughed. "Twat." Bones growled before grabbing Jim by the collar of that damn leather jacket he always wore and smashed their lips together, winding his hands around Jim's neck as Jim's arms went around Bones' waist. "I love you." Bones murmered against Jim's lips. "I love you." He said again. "I love you I love you I love you." He said it over and over again, kissing Jim breathless.

 

That night, he ran his tounge along all of his tattoos, kissing every one, murmuring promises of always and forever into Jim's skin, stopping at a tattoo above Jim's heart. The Leo constellation. 

 

~Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda got off the topic of tattoos there for a few paragraphs, my bad!


End file.
